Curhat Anggota Rikkai
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Anggota Rikkai pengen curhat nie.. Tenang saja, Yukimura-buchou akan mendengar semuanya!


Siang itu, kegiatan klub tennis Rikkaidai Fuzoku telah berakhir. Yukimura Seiichi, ketua klub tennis SMP Rikkai bersiap beres-beres untuk pulang.

"Mura-buchouu.."

Terdengar suara Akaya Kirihara. "Oh, kamu, Akaya.. Ada apa?" Tanya Yukimura lembut.

"Aku ingin curhat... Ada waktu?" Jawab Akaya.

Yukimura mengangguk. Ia mengajak Akaya duduk di ruangan klub.

"Mura-buchou, sebenarnya aku ingin curhat tentang rambutku ini.." Akaya berkata pelan, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan sekelompok anak perempuan pendukung Hyotei, tapi mereka malah cekikikan ketika melihat rambutku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka bilang rambutku mirip rumput laut.."

Yukimura mati-matian menahan tawa. "Nggg.. Kalau begitu, kau mengubah gaya rambut saja.."

"Satu masalah lagi.." Akaya melanjutkan, "Beberapa fans-ku langsung _il-feel_ ketika melihat aku dalam _evil mode_.."

"Itu sih nggak heran.."

"Ngg?"

"Ah, nggak.." Untung saja Ia tak mendengar, pikir Yukimura dalam hati. "Kamu tetap imut kok.. Nggak usah persoalkan para perempuan-perempuan itu.. Mereka kan tetap kagum dengan kemampuan tennismu.."

Tiba-tiba muka Akaya berubah cerah. "Makasih, Mura-buchou!!" Akaya pun meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan riang.

Ketika Yukimura melanjutkan beres-beres, Ia terusik dengan kehadiran Jackal.

"Mura-buchou.."

"Nggg.."

"Aku mau curhat.."

Yukimura mempersilakan Jackal duduk. Jackal pun memulai curhatnya.

"Begini buchou.. Kau tahu kalau semua anggota Rikkai itu terkenal dan banyak penggemarnya.."

"Hmmmm..."

"Tapi, kenapa aku selalu mendapat porsi penggemar paling sedikit??!! Aku tahu kalau kepalaku botak dan kulitku hitam.. Kenapa aku terlahir jelek begini.." Lanjut Jackal dengan suara hampir menangis.

Yukimura berusaha menahan tawa, "Jackal... Walau bagaimana pun, sosok itu adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan dan orang tua padamu.. Kau tidak boleh begitu.. Sudah bagus kau sehat dan tidak sakit-sakitan sepertiku.."

Jackal terharu dengan kata-kata Yukimura. "Mura-buchou, terima kasih!" Ia pun meninggalkan ruang klub dengan tangis haru.

Yukimura melanjutkan beres-beres ruangan klub sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tahu-tahu Marui Bunta datang sambil menangis.

"Mura-buchoouu..."

Yukimura menoleh. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau curhat juga??"

"Iya.. Kok tahu?? Mura-buchou temennya Mama Lauren ya??" Balas Bunta kaget. Yukimura hanya mendesah pelan.

"Silakan duduk..."

Bunta memulai curhatnya. "Mura-buchou.. Kau tahu kue coklat yang ada di toko kue depan stasiun kan??"

"Tentu aku tahu.. Kabarnya untuk mendapatkan sepotong kecil saja harus mengantri 2 jam.."

"Nah, itu dia.. Aku sudah mendapatkannya setelah 2 jam mengantri.." Bunta terisak-isak, "Tapi Akaya-kun memakannya!! Hueeee.."

"Makanya.. Lain kali jangan diletakkan sembarangan.. Sudahlah, lain kali kubelikan yang baru.."

"Benarkah??" Muka Bunta berubah ceria, "Makasih, Mura-buchou!!"

Bunta pun meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan riang. Hahh.. Kali ini aku harus mengantri 2 jam demi sepotong kue coklat... Pikir Yukimura dalam hati. Ia pun melanjutkan beres-beres.

"Mura-buchouu..."

Niou memasuki ruangan klub dengan gontai, "Aku..."

"... Kau mau curhat, kan??" Potong Yukimura.

"Iya.. Mura-buchou memang paling mengerti aku.." Niou duduk tanpa disuruh, "Sebenarnya.. Hari ini aku tidak latihan klub.. Aku menyuruh Yagyuu menyamar dan menggantikanku.."

"Ooh.. Begitu??" Yukimura menyiapkan sebuah sapu.

"Ahhh, tenang dulu, Mura-buchou!!" Balas Niou panik, "Sebenarnya tadi aku dipanggil guru BP..."

Yukimura meletakkan gagang sapunya.

"Katanya, aku harus berhenti ikut klub untuk sementara.. Soalnya nilai-nilaiku anjlok.. Dia juga protes soal penampilanku.. Katanya dia nggak suka sama rambut gondrongku yang kucat putih ini.."

"Sudahlah.. Kamu ikut remed saja.. Lagipula tim kita kan kelebihan satu orang.." Jawab Yukimura enteng.

"Kok Mura-buchou kejam begitu???" Kata Niou keberatan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku.. Kau tahu, kalau kau harus mengulang, itu kan memalukan.. Kau mau satu angkatan dengan Akaya?? Bisa-bisa dia menghinamu satu tahun penuh.."

Niou berpikir pelan. "Benar juga.. Baiklah, aku akan ikut remed!! Makasih Mura-buchou!!" Niou pun meninggalkan ruang klub. Kali ini Yukimura duduk, tidak melanjutkan bersih-bersih lagi.

"Mura..." Renji memasuki ruang klub.

"Kau mau curhat, kan???" Tanya Yukimura.

"Sepertinya kau sudah memperkirakannya.." Jawab Renji datar, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan perasaanku yang 88 persen tidak mungkin.."

"Apa itu??"

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi terus-terusan memikirkan Inui-kun dari SeiGaku sejak pertandingan kita kemarin..."

"Itu kan biasa.."

"Padahal, kemungkinan aku memikirkan dia.."

"Sudahlah... Tidak usah dihitung.. Aku tahu kalau kau akan memikirkan dia, sejak kau bertanding dengannya di single 3.. Kau menghitung berapa hari kalian berpisah, bukan? Kau juga masih mengingat gaya permainannya.."

Renji tersipu-sipu.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti.. Inui-kun menang darimu, berarti Ia lebih mengingatmu daripada kau mengingat dia.. Dia juga menghitung berapa lama kalian berpisah.."

Renji mulai terlihat senang. "Mura-buchou, kurasa sekarang peluangnya 88 persen mungkin!!" Renji pun meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan mata terbuka (lho??)

Yukimura duduk lagi.

"Mura-buchouuu..." Datang Yagyuu Hiroshi sang _gentleman_.

"... Silakan duduk.." Kata Yukimura pelan.

Yagyuu pun duduk. "Mura-buchou.. Sebenarnya aku akhir-akhir ini makin tidak bisa melihat jelas..."

"Itu kan sudah jelas, ganti saja kacamatamu!!"

"Iya juga.." Yagyuu menjadi linglung. Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan klub disertai dengan tatapan aneh dari Yukimura.

"Hah, mungkin akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan beres-beres.." Yukimura kembali beres-beres.

"Mura..."

Yukimura menoleh. Ia melihat sosok Genichirou Sanada menghampirinya.

"Sanada... Tidak mungkin kau juga mau curhat kan??" Yukimura terkejut.

"Kok tahu??"

Yukimura terdiam. Mau curhat apa si cowok kaku satu ini?? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa ya, mukaku kaku seperti ini??"

Yukimura tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa??" Muka Sanada langsung memerah.

"Hahahahahahaha... hihihihihihihihihi..." Yukimura masih tertawa saja, "Kalau begitu.. hahahahaha.. Kau harus.. hehehehe.. Banyak ketawa.."

Sanada menatap buchou-nya itu dengan heran. Akhirnya Ia meninggalkan ruangan klub tanpa mendapatkan hasil.

Setelah sesi curhat ini selesai, Yukimura tidak jadi beres-beres. Sekarang Ia malah ingin curhat.

"Aduuuh... Kenapa anggota klub Rikkai aneh-aneh???"

**END**

_Mohon maaf untuk ketidakjelasan dan keanehan dalam cerita ini.. _

_Bagi fans-nya Rikkai, tolong jangan timpuk saya.._

_Pliz comment!!_


End file.
